<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Number Six (A Stranger Things Fanfic) by Simp_For_Will_The_Wise1983</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955680">Number Six (A Stranger Things Fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_For_Will_The_Wise1983/pseuds/Simp_For_Will_The_Wise1983'>Simp_For_Will_The_Wise1983</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hawkins (Stranger Things), Hawkins National Laboratory, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), stranger things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_For_Will_The_Wise1983/pseuds/Simp_For_Will_The_Wise1983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This Story follows Number Six's journey while she and Number Four escape Hawkins and attempt to find the first person to ever break out of Hawkins Lab: Number One</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Number 006!" Dr. Brenner practically shouted this at the already frightened thirteen-year-old girl. She looked to the metal double doors of the playroom and back at one of the younger test subjects, 011, who was sitting next to her, and sighed. Whenever Papa called for 006 it was to do more experiments, which was never a fun thing. 006 dropped the multi-colored building blocks that she was holding in her pale hand and stood to face papa, who was wearing his usual: A dark grey suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. 006 often wondered what it was like wearing something other than hospital gowns. </p><p>"Come on, now," Papa motioned for the young girl to approach him, and she fearfully obeyed. She had gotten on Papa's bad side twice before, and wasn't planning on doing it again any time soon.</p><p>006's power was unlike most of the other test subjects in Hawkins Lab. It was never comfortable to do and definitely felt like something she shouldn't do. But Dr. Brenner made her do it anyway. At first, he used her time traveling ability extremely cautiously. He treated her like a VCR. He started off by having her rewind time for only a couple of seconds. Then he started getting riskier. He'd have her rewind ten seconds, or twenty seconds. He gradually moved up to a minute, then to a minute and fifteen seconds, then to a minute and thirty seconds, and so on and so forth. </p><p>It always felt weird to 006 when rewinding time. It was as if the whole world around her was moving backwards. It made her feel a bit lightheaded, and her nose would begin to bleed. She often wondered if rewinding time was all she could do, and pondered what it would feel like jumping ahead in time instead of behind, though, when she suggested the idea to Papa, he automatically declined the proposal, calling it too 'dangerous' and 'risky'. </p><p>"006, I do not like to be kept waiting!" Papa's patience was short, but so was 006's temper.</p><p>"Okay, just shut up!" 006 rolled her eyes. 011 dropped the building blocks she was playing with out of shock. 010 looked up fearfully at the angry Papa. 004's eyes were glued to 006, probably thinking that she was either insane or had a death wish for talking to Papa like that. </p><p>"Excuse me?" Dr. Brenner could hardly believe his ears, and 006 could tell that he was furious. Not to worry, though, because this sort of thing always happened. Papa just didn't know it. </p><p>006 glared at Papa and held her hand up in the air. She activated her powers and watched and listened as the world around her rewinded. </p><p>"?em esucxE" She listened to Dr. Brenner's words being reversed as she rewinded time. </p><p>"!pu tuhs tsuj ,yakO" Her own words were being reversed.</p><p>"!gnitiaw tepk eb ot ekil ton od I ,600" almost there. she just needed to rewind to before he entered the room so that she could have a second to wipe the blood from her nose. </p><p>",won ,no emoC" Just a little further...</p><p>"!600 rebmuN" Just a tiny bit... she watched as he closed the door and waited four more seconds. Finally she stopped using her power and quickly wiped the crimson red liquid from her nostrils. If he had seen that she used her power outside of testing, she'd be in a lot of trouble. Suddenly, the metal double doors opened and Papa appeared on the other side. </p><p>"Number 006!" He called. It didn't frighten her this time, because she'd been expecting it to come. </p><p>"Coming Papa!" she replied, jumping to her feet and joining him in the doorway. He grabbed her hand closed the double doors. The two of them turned to the left and walked down the hallway together.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, I'm going to give you an object in-" He checked his watch, "ten minutes. Once I give you the object, I want you to give me the same object, to show me that you went back in time." Dr. Brenner sat across from her, a wooden table stood between them. </p><p>"Papa?" 006's mouth dropped open. the farthest back she's ever gone is five minutes! Usually he progressed slowly, having her go only a little bit backwards in time at a time. Now he was just doubling the time all of a sudden? What if she fainted while rewinding in time? How far back would be make her go next time? Twenty minutes? And forty minutes the time after that? She couldn't do it!</p><p>"Ten minutes." He repeated harshly. </p><p>"But Papa, I've only ever gone-" She began to defend herself. </p><p>"Ten. Minutes." He wasn't going to change his mind. "I've been too light with you, 006! You're thirteen years old and can only travel back five minutes in time!" </p><p>"Yeah, well that's five more minutes than anyone else my age can!" 006 regretted saying this as soon as it came out of her mouth. Without hesitation she held her arm up and focused on turning back time. </p><p>"Why, you-"</p><p>"-uoy ,yhW" </p><p>"!nac ega ym nath setunim erom evif s'taht llew ,haeY" As she released her grip on time, she put one hand over her bleeding nose. </p><p>"Ten. Minutes." Papa said, "I've been too light with you, 006! You're thirteen years old and can only travel back five minutes in time!" </p><p>"Okay," 006 agreed, despite her fear of passing out in the middle of using her powers.</p><p>So the two of them awkwardly sat there, waiting through ten excruciatingly long minutes as Dr. Brenner timed them on his watch. </p><p>Once the ten long minutes were up, Dr. Brenner pulled something out from behind the desk: an empty coca cola can. </p><p>"Okay," he said, handing her the empty soda can, "take this ten minutes back in time and then show it to me."</p><p>"Yes, papa." </p><p>006 held her free hand up, not anticipating the next three hours to come, for they would be ten minutes of lightheadedness and nosebleeds. </p><p>".apap ,seY" </p><p>".em ot ti wosh neht dna emit ni kcab setunim net siht ekat ,yakO" </p><p>Five minutes went by. 006 was used to doing five minutes. She was comfortable with it. But then came the sixth minute, and she was already pushing her limits. A steady stream of blood was already coming out of her nose, and it already seemed as if the blood in her head was turning into helium. She couldn't do it. She knew she couldn't. </p><p>She reached her seventh minute. She'd never taken on this many more minutes at a time, and she had three more left to do! She began to feel dizzy, but knew Papa didn't care how she felt, as long as his little science project was getting done. </p><p>She was now at the eight minute mark. She wondered how much more of this she could take before passing out altogether. She knew it wasn't much. </p><p>Nine minutes. She began to see black dots and her head felt like it was going to explode. Was that normal? 006 didn't think so. </p><p>Thirty more seconds, She told herself, you can do this! But could she? She wasn't sure. </p><p>006 felt her heart pound as she reached her fifteen second mark. Fourteen. Thirteen. Twelve. Eleven. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two... </p><p>006 felt like vomiting as she lowered her hand, her lips and chin were covered in blood. She threw the empty can at Papa, not caring about how he would react, and dropped her aching head on the table. </p><p>"You need rest." Papa said coldly, not even congratulating her on completing an extremely difficult task. She groaned as a reply. </p><p> </p><p>006 woke up two and a half hours later on a bed. A knock woke her up. She looked at the doorway and found that 004 stood there, his blue eyes staring down at her. </p><p>"What?" 006 grunted, barely awake. </p><p>"You slept through dinner. I brought you some food." 006 looked at the plate in his hand. It carried one milk carton, an apple, and a turkey sandwich. </p><p>"Hmm, no thanks." She replied. </p><p>"Okay, there is something I actually wanted to talk to you about. The food was just a lie I told papa so he let me come here." </p><p>"Well, what is it you wanted to talk about?" </p><p>"I wanted to know if you'd want to break out with me. Tomorrow night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Great Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>006 laughed at him. There was no way they'd be able to escape! He had to be joking. She watched his face, waiting for him to smile, to indicate that it was all just a joke. But he was dead serious, and no smile made an appearance on his face. </p><p>"Wait... your serious?" 006's jaw dropped, "It'll never work! Where would we even go? How would we ever survive? This is crazy!" </p><p>"Not if we plan it out." 004 pressed on. Something told 006 that he'd leave whether or not she decided to tag along.</p><p>"Do you even have a useful ability?" 006 started becoming more invested in the plan. Escape! As in leave Papa forever! Just the thought of it made her want to leap with joy. But there wasn't even a plan yet, and she wouldn't be risking he life for some half-baked plan that could get him killed, or even tortured. </p><p>"I'd say it's pretty useful." He said, trying his hardest to convince her. </p><p>"Well, let's hear it then, what is it?" 006 said. Dr. Brenner was very careful about make sure that the test subjects never found out about what abilities the others had. </p><p>"It's kind of hard to explain." He said to her,, which only made her more curious. </p><p>"Try your hardest." 006 pressed on. </p><p>"I can kind of... jumped through short distances in space." Was his answer. 006 continued to stare at him, clearly not following. </p><p>"I.. I don't..." She began.</p><p>"It's better if i just show you..." He said quietly. 006 highly anticipated seeing his powers in action. She'd never seen another patient use their powers before. He squeezed his eyes shut, still sitting next to her on the bed. It took about two and a half seconds for him to disappear altogether. </p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"BOO!"</p><p>"AHH" 006 shrieked, jumping into the air and onto her feet. She looked at the bed. 004 sat there with a grin. She observed that he had jumped to the other side of her. </p><p>"What the-" She was furious for him jump scaring her like that.</p><p>"You look mad." The grin didn't leave his face.</p><p>"Wipe that stupid grin off your face!" She glared at him. Surprisingly, however, he obeyed her, his beaming smile turned into a very serious face in a matter of seconds. He was staring at something behind her. </p><p>"Number 004." Papa. His voice sounded like it always did: Cold and humorless. 006 doubted that he'd ever laughed once in his life. 006 turned around at once, her jaw dropped. "I sent you to provide number 006 with dinner, not to mingle." </p><p>"I'm sorry, papa, I just-" 004 started in his defense. </p><p>"No excuses. Come along, We'll discuss your punishment while walking to your living quarters."</p><p>"But papa!" 006 began to defend 004. But it was no use. She had no other option. She held up her arm, and focused on rewinding the past couple of minutes. </p><p>"!apap tuB" </p><p>".sretrauq gnivil ruoy ot gniklaw elihw tnemhsinup ruoy ssucsid ll'eW ,gnola emoC .sesucxe oN"</p><p>".elgnim ot ton ,rennid htiw 600 rebmun edivorp ot uoy tnes I"</p><p>".400 rebmuN" She watched Dr. Brenner walk out of the room, feeling the blood coming out of her nose and dripping down her chin. </p><p> "!ecaf ruoy ffo nirg diputs taht epiW" </p><p>".dam kool uoY" </p><p>"-eht tahW" She watched 004 reverse teleport. Even closer. </p><p>"HHA"</p><p>"!OOB"</p><p>"-ahW" She felt her head begin to grow a tiny bit lighter. How long has she rewinded? Three minutes? It didn't matter. She wouldn't stop until she reached her destination: To when 004 first came into the room. </p><p>"...uoy wohs tsuj i fi retteb s'tI"</p><p>"...t'nod I ..I"</p><p>".ecaps ni secnatsid trohs hguorht depmuj ...fo dnik nac I"</p><p>".tsedrah ruoy yrT"</p><p>".nialpxe ot drah fo dnik s'tI"</p><p> "?ti si tahw ,neht ti raeh s'tel ,lleW" Hearing all of these words being said began to give 006 a headache. she wished she could just mute her surroundings. </p><p>".lufesu ytterp s'ti yas d'I"</p><p>"?ytiliba lufesu a evah neve uoy oD"</p><p> ".tuo ti nalp ew fi toN"</p><p>"?suoires ruoy ...tiaW" 006 heard a small moment of silence and then reversed laughter. This had to end soon.</p><p>".thgin worromoT .em htiw tuo kaerb ot tnaw d'uoy fi wonk ot detnaw I"</p><p>"?tuoba klat ot detnaw uoy ti si tahw ,lleW"</p><p>"?tuoba klat ot detnaw uoy ti si tahw ,lleW"</p><p>".doof emos uoy thguorb I .rennid hguorht tpels uoY"</p><p>"?tahW" </p><p>Aha! Three reverse knocks sounded after 004 left the room and 006 watched her past self go back to sleep. She stopped the rewind. She heard three knocks and walked to the door, wiping the blood from her face. 004 began to offer her the food and opened his mouth, most likely to propose the idea of running away, but 006 stopped him. </p><p>"I know about your plans to run away from here. I'm in." She answered before he asked. </p><p>"How did you-" </p><p>"No time to explain. Just-- talk to me tomorrow at lunch, okay?" </p><p>"Listen." 006 said firmly, trying to get him to leave as quickly as possible, "If you don't leave right now, papa will come walking down the hallway very soon. He'll catch you showing me your powers. You'll be punished. Do you understand me?"</p><p>004 shook his head. "No! How do you know all of this!"</p><p>"I'll explain it all to you tomorrow at lunch. You need to leave." And, with that, 006 gave him a small push away from him and slammed the door closed in his face. releasing a long sigh, she dropped onto her bed. I need a break...</p><p> </p><p>006 went to 004's room during the lunch hour. Lunch hour was the one hour they had where Papa wasn't constantly breathing down their necks. It was a perfect time for her to plan the great escape.</p><p>"So," 006 opened the door to 004's living quarters, "What's the plan?" She mad sure to shut the door behind her.</p><p>"We're just going to avoid the giant elephant in the room?" 004 was 15 now, but he had been taken from his family when he was six. Therefore, he, unlike 006 who was taken at the age of two, knew a bit more about popular sayings than she did." </p><p>"That's not important right now, what's important is-)</p><p>"I'm not planning anything with you until you tell me why you were acting so strange last night!"</p><p>"I time jump. that's my ability. I came from the future to send you back to your room before we got in trouble." A look of realization washed over his face. She could tell that it all made sense to her now. "Now how in the world are we going to escape this place?" </p><p>"Through the entrance, of course."</p><p>"I'm confused..." </p><p>"Just follow my lead." 004 grinned. 006 didn't really know whether or not she should really trust him, for she barely knew him. </p><p>"And if this plan you've made but won't tell me all goes downhill?" 006 asked, slightly annoyed at the overconfident boy."</p><p>"Then you'll just go back in time, and we can redo it." She knew he would say this.</p><p>"I don't think that's a very good idea-" She protested.</p><p>"Oh, come on! It'll be fine."</p><p>"Do you even know where the entrance to this place is?" 006 rolled her eyes. </p><p>"We'll find it." He said.</p><p>"Fine. But after five fails, we're making an actual plan." She tried to sound as firm as possible, but didn't know whether or not she'd succeeded in intimidating him. "When are we doing this?"</p><p>"I was thinking now." Was his answer. </p><p>"Now?"</p><p>"Yeah, right about now works for me." He replied. 006 couldn't believe him! Now? They literally just came up with this not-even-half-baked plan and he wanted to leave right now? Was he insane? 006 didn't doubt it. </p><p>"You're crazy." She smirked at him. </p><p>"Come on, I can't stand another day in this hellhole! These experiments are driving me insane!" </p><p>"I don't think the experiments did that to you, I think you did that all by yourself." 006 smiled at him. 004 let out a quiet laugh.</p><p>"So. Are you in?" He asked her one last time. </p><p>"Yeah, but let's hurry up and get this over with as soon as possible. We only have thirty minutes left in lunch hour." </p><p>"I'm not worried," 004 smiled at her as he jumped off of his bed, "with you we've got all the time in the world." </p><p>"Yeah, but I don't feel like passing out from having to save your butt so many times." </p><p>"Okay, then," 004 made his way for the door to his living quarters, "let's get going." 006 rolled her eyes and followed him out of his apartment. The two of them began walking along the narrow hallway. They heard shrieks coming from somewhere nearby in another hallway. 006 didn't have to see her to know that it was 011. 011 always screamed the loudest. </p><p>006 and 004 continued down the hallway, making occasional turns. Right. Left. Left.</p><p>And they hit a dead end. 006 and 004 found themselves facing a locked metal door. They needed a key card to unlock it. </p><p>"But maybe..." 004 started. </p><p>"Maybe what?" </p><p>"Maybe it's unlocked on the other side?" He answered her. </p><p>"Okay. Jump through, then." She ordered. He nodded and then disappeared from her sight altogether.  </p><p>006 almost automatically heard a deep voice on the other side. </p><p>"Hey!" A man - most likely a guard - shouted at him. Soon after, 006 heard numerous roaring gunshots. </p><p>Shoot! She held up her arm and immediately felt her grip on time.</p><p>Three gunshots replayed. </p><p>"!yeH" </p><p>".neht ,hguorht pmuJ .yakO"</p><p>"?edis rehto eht no dekcolnu s'ti ebyaM" She released her grip on time.</p><p>"Maybe it's unlocked on the other side?" </p><p>"No. Armed guards on the other side. They shoot you as soon as you jump over." 004 looked around for a second before speaking again.</p><p>"Plan B, then." He said. </p><p>"What's plan B?" She asked. He pointed to the ceiling. To the vent in the ceiling. </p><p>"No." She looked at him, hardly believing that he was suggesting such a thing. Climb through the vents? Would they even fit in the vents? "No way." </p><p>"Yes. Come on." He replied. She wanted to protest, but he vanished from her sight and a loud bang let her know that he'd appeared inside of the vents. After waiting about two seconds, 004 opened the entrance to the vent. "It's big enough to fit in!" He yelled to her, "grab on!" he reached his arms down for her to climb.</p><p>006 released a heavy sigh as she grabbed onto his arms. He began to pull her up until she finally was high enough to climb into the vent. 004 backed up and somehow managed to turn around in the very small amount of space he had, and the two of them began to climb through the vent.</p><p>After about ten turns, 004 came to a stop. </p><p>"Wait..." He whispered.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What is that?" He asked. He was above another opening in the vents. </p><p>"I cant exactly see-" </p><p>"It looks like a... lobby?" </p><p>"A lobby? Why would there be a lobby-"</p><p>"I'm going to open the vent, and see what's down there. Wish me luck." </p><p>"You don't need it, you have me."</p><p>"Oh right, I forgot."</p><p>"Just go already!" 006 was growing impatient. 004 pushed the vent opening open and swung out of the vent feet first. There was a shriek, it sounded like a woman, but no gunfire. Yet.</p><p>"Come down!" He called for 006, "There's an exit!" She couldn't believe it. An exit! Just when she thought she'd be trapped in this place forever! Without further thinking, she dropped out of the vent feet first, earning another screech from the same lady, who stood behind the lobby desk. </p><p>"Excuse me, but who-" The lady began, but the two kids walked straight to the exit. </p><p>"After you," 004 held the door open. </p><p>"Why thank you," she smiled.</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do you see that?" 006 directed her head to where he was pointing. There stood a tall fence and gate. </p><p>"Fence?"</p><p>"Electric fence." </p><p>"How do we cross?" 006 asked.</p><p>"You mean how do you cross."</p><p>"No," 006 grew confused at his choice of words. "How do we cross." </p><p>"I'm sorry, honey, but you're on your own now." This. This shocked her. He was going to leave her? She felt betrayed. She felt furious!</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I needed you to help rewind time whenever I died so I can make sure I stay alive and break out."</p><p>"Why you little-"</p><p>"And now that you've done your job, I think it's time that we part ways." He said this as if he weren't splitting her heart in two. </p><p>"But-" But he was gone in a flash. he reappeared on the other side of the electric fence and then disappeared one, final time.</p><p>006 found herself wishing that she'd let Dr. Brenner punish 004 last night. At least then she wouldn't be stranded in front of Hawkins Lab practically waiting for Government agents to shoot her down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>